Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 2
|return = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Mi Mundo Gira Contigo" |windance = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 2 was the second edition of the Junior Instaglobal Contest. It took place in Marseille, France, following Kids United's victory in the first edition with the song "On ecrit sur les murs". It was the first time France hosted the contest. All countries could confirm their participation on 4 August 2016. 13 August 2016 was the last day to confirm their entries. The final started on 16 August. The results were announced on 27 August 2016, after a long battle it was known that Mexico won the contest with their song "Mi Mundo Gira Contigo" performed by LemonGrass and getting 100 points. Kosovo, Serbia, Finland and the host France closed the top 5. Twenty-two countries participated in the contest. Belarus, Hungary, Romania and Slovakia making their debut to the contest while China, Moldova, Sweden withdrew from the contest. Denmark was forced to withdraw after they did not send their votes of the previous edition. Location The contest took place in the Le Dôme de Marseille in Marseille, following France's victory in the first contest in Helsinki with the song "On ecrit sur les murs", performed by United Kids. The Le Dôme de Marseille has a capacity of approximately 8,500 attendees. Humans have inhabited Marseille and its environs for almost 30,000 years: palaeolithic cave paintings in the underwater Cosquer Cave near the calanque of Morgiou date back to between 27,000 and 19,000 BC; and recent excavations near the railway station have unearthed neolithic brick habitations from around 6000 BC. Marseille is the second largest city in France after Paris and the centre of the third largest metropolitan area in France after Paris and Lyon. Participating countries Twenty-two countries participated in the edition. Four countries announced their withdrawal from the contest. China withdrew due the low viewing rate while Moldova withdrew due the financial problems. Sweden had no interest in competing in the second edition. Denmark was forced to withdraw, the Head of Delegate failed to vote on time. Four countries made their debut to the contest: Belarus, Hungary, Romania and Slovakia. Returning Artists One artist returned after previously participated in the contest. Sofija Peric returned after performing in the previous edition, finishing ninth in the final with the song "Prvi Put". Results Twenty-two countries confirmed their participation. People who did not participate in Junior Instaglobal Song Contest could send their votes to vote as the Rest of The World. Scoreboard 12 points and split voting Incidents Brazilian artist change Originally, Brazil confirmed Jotta A and Michely Manuely to perform "Hallelujah" for their country, however it turned out that the performance was from 2011. As the rules stated the songs must be released after 2012. Later the delegate announced that Michely Manuely would perform solo with the same song "Aleluia Hallelujah". It was later announced that Jotta A would announce the Brazilian points. Technical errors Too many to write about. Other countries * – Due low viewing rate from the previous edition, China withdrew from the contest. * – In the previous edition, the delegate failed to vote on time, making Denmark missing the second edition. * – Due financial problems, Moldova withdrew from the contest. * – SVT announced on 5 August that they have no interest at the moment to participate in the second edition. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Celeste Buckingham # Barbara Popović # Beatrice Vendramin # Anna Trincher # Esteban Duran # Patai Anna # Anastazja Mykytiuk # Geri # Karol Sevilla # Omar Arnaout # Jada Borsato # Ruslan Aslanov Mathea Mari Andi Bajgora Carlota Erkin Tursynhan Lena Stamenkovic Sofia Fisenko Jotta A Pedro Jorge Molly Broder Breese (RotW) Mishovy šílenosti Commentators * – Uzari and Teo (BTRC) * – Ludmilla (Globo) * – Elena Rosberg (BNT) * – ''Finnish: ''Topi Lattuka and Saara Aalto (YLE TV1), ''Swedish: ''Krista Siegfrids (YLE Fem) * – Twin Twin (France 2) * – Lena (Das Erste) * – Éva Novodomszky (Duna) * – Francesca Michielin (RAI) * – ''Kazakh: ''Zhanar Dugalova (Kazakhstan), ''Russian: ''Sasha Holiday (Kazakh TV) * – Dhurata Dora (RTK1, RTK Sat) * – Kaliopi (MRT 1) * – Sofia Reyes (Canal 5) * – Jan Smit and Aliyah (NPO 2) * – Tooji (NRK 1) * – Cleo (TVP1) * – Kika (RTP 1) * – Elena Gheorghe (TVR) * – Polina Gagarina (Channel 1 Russia) * – Milan Stankovic (RTS1) * – Kristina (Jednotka) * – Barei (La 2) * – Viktoria Petryk and Mika Newton (Pershyi)